


[Art] Inexorable

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Dean, Destiel Reverse Bang, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Dean was a demon, Castiel an angel, but that didn't stop them from being together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Destiel ReverseBang 2017
> 
> Thanks so much to the wonderful author, you're awesome, the story is awesome, and everyone should please go read it! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> [Story is here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10824660/chapters/24020139)

[](http://imgur.com/9bGwUBY)

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr here.](http://fightacrosstheconstellation.tumblr.com/post/160290911627)


End file.
